Angelica's Weird Fantasy
by PenguinWarrior
Summary: After getting into a fight with Savannah, Angelica has a rather interesting dream...Rating for brief swearing and tiny violence. No couplings. Please review


a/n: After a couple of months, I've realised that I can't write romantic fics, so I'm going to stop trying. Pointless humor, here I come! 

And now, PenguinWarrior, Inc. presents:

"Angelica's Weird Fantasy"

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil sat at their usual table at lunch. Dil was at the table across from them, observing Angelica's first day at the popular table ever since the "Project Chuckie" incident was cleared up.

At the popular table, Angelica was walking to her seat when Savannah stuck out her foot, tripping Angelica.

"Oopsie! I'm so sorry, Angelica!"

Angelica got up, brushed herself off, and glared at Savannah. "Apology accepted." She picked up Savannah's food tray and smashed it in her face. "Oh my! Looks like another accident!" she said, mocking Savannah's tone.

Savannah spit out the mashed potatoes that landed in her mouth. "Why, you dirty little bitch!"

"Say that to my face!" Angelica and Savannah then began to fight.

Across the cafeteria, the rest of the gang watched the fireworks as Savannah and Angie threw punches at one another. Phil turned to Chuckie and said, "I can't believe it - Angelica wasted those perfectly good mashed potatoes."

Chuckie responded, "How can you think like that, Phil?"

"What? That I cared about food while Angelica's personal safety was in danger?"

"No, that you said those potatoes were perfectly fine!" Chuckie responded sarcastically.

Phil breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, I thought you'd be angrier than that."

Chuckie rolled his eyes. "You must not understand the meaning of sarcasm very well..."

Meanwhile, Savannah picked up her now-empty food tray and hit Angelica in the head. Angelica retaliated by pouring milk on Savannah's new shirt. Finally, Vice Principal Pangborn's voice stopped the fight. "You two come into my office RIGHT NOW!"

The two girls meekly dropped whatever they were holding and followed Pangborn, heads bowed.

In the office, Pangborn sat at his desk with his feet up. "Now tell me: Who started this?"

Angelica responded, "Savannah tripped me!"

"I did NOT! I was showing Leslie my new shoes!"

"Sure you were." Angelica nodded angrily, then turned to Pangborn. "I was just walking to my seat when Savannah stuck out her foot to trip me. I fell down, and when I got up..."

"Well?" Pangborn was getting impatient already.

Angelica hesitated. "Um...I got mad and..."

Savannah cut her off. "She smashed my food tray all over my clothes!"

Pangborn decided not to hear the rest of it. "All right, you two owe me an after-school detention today. I'm going to call your parents to tell them the situation. You can go now."

The two girls walked out of the office. Once they were out of Pangborn's sight, Angelica shoved Savannah into her locker.

Later that evening...

"Angelica, why did you do it?" Charlotte asked her daughter.

"I...don't know, Mom. I just don't like Savannah."

Her dad tried to explain things. "I know, sweetie, but that's no reason to get into a fight."

Angelica exploded. "Yes, it is! You just don't know how much of a bitch that girl is! I hate her!"

Her mom stood up. "Go to your room, Angelica, I don't wanna hear another peep out of you until you're calm."

Angelica stomped up the stairs, entered her room, slammed the door behind her, and collapsed onto her bed in a fit of rage. Soon, she fell asleep.

She was suddenly in a room painted with light purple paint, sitting on a high pedestal in a folding chair. Two guards looking strangely like Tommy and Chuckie entered the room, and in between them was a thrashing, bitter figure with dark hair in three ponytails.

"Your prisoner, Princess Angelica," one uttered.

Angelica, confused, dismissed the two guards and stood up to face Savannah. "Oh, hi, Savannah!" she said mockingly.

Savannah looked up at Angelica. "You..." She looked angry at first, but when she spotted the large electric cattle prod in Angelica's hand, her eyes widened and she couldn't speak.

Angelica smiled menacingly. "You know what this is, Savannah?" she asked, holding up the cattle prod.

Savannah nodded, still unable to say anything.

"Do you know what I'm going to do with it?"

She shook her head, backing up a few steps from Angelica.

Angelica advanced on her enemy, then began to chase her around the room and finally out the door, periodically poking her with the cattle prod, making Savannah scream like a little girl.

"YEOWCH! Angie, I'm sorry -- OWW! Please stop that---AAGH! NOO!"

Finally, Savannah was cornered. Just as Angelica was about to finish off her enemy once and for all, she heard a faint beeping sound.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP----

Angelica groggily woke up, picked up her alarm clock, and smashed it with a hammer. "Damn...I was having such a good dream." She sat up and looked around her room. It was no longer painted light purple, but the same interesting fuchsia color it was originally painted. She got out of bed and opened her closet. Same old pile of clothes. As Angelica was getting dressed, she realised: It was Saturday.

She forgot what she was doing and happily bounced back into bed, pulling the covers up around her. As she was about to drift off to sleep again, her mother opened the door and said, "Angelica darling, aren't you going to get dressed?"

"For what?" she asked.

"Remember? You were going to supervise Tommy and his friends at the mall."

"Mall...?" Angelica sat up, in a daze. "I'll be right there, Mother!" she said joyfully.

At the mall, the gang was at the food court eating lunch, when Angelica spotted Savannah sitting two tables over. She grinned and told Susie, "I'll be right back..." and took her food tray.

"Why, hello, Savannah!" Angelica purred.

Savannah glared. "What do you want?"

Angelica said, "I was just wondering if you'd like to -- Oopsie!" She smashed her food tray into Savannah's face.

"Why, you little -- "

THE END

a/n: Um...I dunno. Review if you like. This probably isn't my best...but I tried. I'm not expecting rave reviews, but I'm not prepared for flames, either.


End file.
